My son Luke
by krissystvs
Summary: After Luke was freed from the bane, adopted by her, and given a name. Sarah Jane thought everything would be smooth sailing for her. she was wrong, and it was much worse for poor Luke chapter 11 up - hiatus over!
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

"Sarah Jane, what's that in the sky" Luke pointed up towards the sky.

"Oh it's just a plane Luke, nothing to worry about" Sarah Jane put her arm round Luke. He gave her a timid smile.

It had only been an hour since rescuing Luke from the factory and naming him as her son.

"So are you going to send him to school Sarah Jane, I mean, he is only an hour old." Their neighbour Maria from over the road felt like she wanted to say something.

Luke gave a puzzled look "What's school?" Sarah Jane just smiled. "Don't worry Luke" she said "you probably won't start school till you're a little bit older. With that Maria went home and Sarah Jane took Luke upstairs. She had only been upstairs a few minutes when she heard Luke coming up from his room.

"Luke?" she turned round to see his shy red face "what's wrong?"

"The bed… I… It's so different and I'm not completely use to it."

"Oh Luke" Sarah Jane went over and hugged him, this was his first night and it had felt like a long one, but she couldn't just leave him awake all night. She sat him down on the couch in the attic. "Luke, it is going to be difficult, I know, now Maria knows a lot, I have to keep her with me as well" Sarah Jane's words weren't really sinking into Luke.

"I… I don't understand what you mean" Luke sighed "Maybe you should have just left me at the Factory." He said with an upset Look on his face.

Sarah Jane was shocked "what and leave you there to die, NOT A CHANCE!" Luke suddenly looked scared at Sarah Jane's shouting, almost as though he was about to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Luke" Sarah Jane hugged him "It's just, I nearly lost you, when… Mr Wormwood used her ring… I…I don't know what I would have done" now She was crying.

"But I'm going to be so hard to look after" Luke complained.

"Not really, you already know the basics" she smiled rubbing his cheeks, "now come on, you'd better get some sleep big day tomorrow!"

"Alright" Luke gave a solemn nod and left the room.

"Mr Smith, I need you for a moment" she listened to the long fanfare, "You know, you couldn't have done that any quieter could you, and I'm trying to keep Luke asleep!" Sarah Jane yelled, before realising she was being louder than the supercomputer

"**You called Sarah Jane" **the voice from the computer came out fairly quietly

"Yes" she replied "I was wondering, do you think Luke will be happy here?"

"**I am not sure Sarah Jane, Luke to everyone else is a human teenager, but to me you and Maria, he's just a baby barely a few days old" **

"Sarah Jane nodded and told the computer to let her get some rest.

Meanwhile downstairs Luke was upset, he now realised how hard it was for Sarah Jane to take care of someone who knows the first things in a baby' life, but nothing else, and he quietly cried himself to sleep.


	2. Meetings

Meetings

The next day when Sarah Jane called Luke down for breakfast, she noticed that, he still had a few tear marks on either side of his face so she went up to see him.

"Luke what's the matter you're upset" she said sitting him down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I heard what you said to Mr Smith last night, about… me being to a teen to everyone else, but just a baby to you and Maria." Luke didn't really know what to say, so Sarah Jane just hugged him and told him it would be alright.

"Luke" she said "You are only a few days old, and we've seen what you're capable of. Nobody has to know that you're really a baby because you're just as smart and brave as anyone. So you don't have to worry!" Luke nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Come on let's go and see Maria, I'm sure that will cheer you up?" Sarah Jane said, hoping t would make Luke forget about this whole mess. Luke nodded and got up to go and get ready. Sarah Jane smiled as he went upstairs but inside she was crying, how could she have let Luke hear that conversation,

"_What must he think of me now?" _She thought, she was left deep in her thoughts until Luke called her and she got up. When they reached Maria's house they were both unhappy, but seeing Maria made Luke a little happier.

"Hi Sarah Jane, Luke, Do you wanna come in?" Sarah Jane nodded and Luke just followed, smiling at Maria as he went in, Maria had a feeling something was wrong. "So…" she tried to break the silence between the 3 "I think it's about time you met my Dad properly, my mum's away and probably won't be back for a few days so you should be ok! Maria and Sarah Jane laughed a bit but Luke remained silent. Then Alan Jackson, Maria's dad came in with a plate of biscuits.

"Hi there Sarah Jane, I'm Alan by the way" then he looked at Luke "I never got to know your name."

"L…Lu…" he felt nervous and a little frightened in front of Alan, so Sarah Jane said it for him.

"It's Luke; he's just a little shy around other people." She looked at Luke who then turned to Alan and smiled

"Oh that's alright Luke, Maria get's nervous in front of new people too." He let out a small laugh.

"DAD!" Maria moaned. And they all laughed a little even Luke


	3. Luke's first day of school

Luke's first day of school

"Luke?" Sarah Jane called "are you up?" no answer, she called again a bit louder but there was still no reply, she was slightly worried as Luke hadn't slept in before so she went up to see him. She knocked on the door and it creaked open, there she saw Luke was awake but just sat on the other side of the bed

"Luke, what's wrong" she sat down next to him and put an arm round his shoulder.

"Nothing" he mumbled. She wasn't convinced, "come on, is it about what happened Yesterday?" Luke sighed.

"No, nothing about yesterday, it's just…" Luke started

"Yes" Sarah Jane said.

"Well… Maria said that at her old school, the teachers were strict and hated her. If they hated Maria what if the teachers at my new school hate me?" Sarah Jane was puzzled and a little shocked.

"Why would they not like you? Luke you're a sweet boy." Luke nodded and said.

"And Maria's a sweet person too, if teachers don't like her, then why wouldn't they hate me?" Sarah Jane sat for a moment then finally realised what Maria had meant, she had said it in teenage language to Luke, no wonder the poor boy didn't understand.

"Luke, it's an expression that teenagers use, when teachers give them a lot of homework and extra work to do, it's nothing to feel worried about!" she laughed and Luke looked at her. Then smiled

"Oh… OK if you say so mum." Then Sarah Jane turned to him

"Luke, I think you'd better stick to calling me Sarah Jane, I'm a bit more used to hearing that than mum." Luke nodded ad said

"Ok, Sarah Jane!" Luke smiled and she gave him a hug.

"Now come on" she perked up "You'll be late otherwise. Luke smiled as she left the room so he could finish getting ready.


	4. Unaccepted

Unaccepted

Sarah Jane sat alone in her attic waiting for Luke for about an hour and a half. Thinking what his first day would be like, but she knew waiting for him wouldn't make him come home any faster. So instead she wandered downstairs, she was met by Mr Jackson.

"Hello Alan!" She called, and he waved back.

"Morning Sarah Jane, have you been wondering about Luke's first day of school?" Sarah Jane was slightly amazed but then remembered that it was Maria's first day too.

"Y…Yes, I'm just hoping it went well, how about Maria." She asked looking at him.

"She was nervous leaving the house but, she was like that at her old school, but she manages to make friends easily so it shouldn't be a problem." Sarah Jane wondered while Alan was smiling

"_Luke's never been to school before, heck! He's never had the chance to make friends; oh I do hope he's alright." _She remained lost in thought for a few seconds

"Sarah Jane, you alright?" Alan asked she looked at him and nodded her head, but before she had a chance to say anything, she heard the children's voices.

"…I can't believe, he goes and gives us homework on the first day…" She heard Maria yelling, but didn't hear Luke replying and she went out to see them.

"Hi Sarah Jane" Maria called and went to greet her. Then Luke followed behind.

"Hello M…Sarah Jane" he corrected himself quickly, she went to hug him.

"How was your day Luke?" she asked hoping to realise why Luke looked so sad.

"F…Fine" he stuttered then turned from Sarah Jane to Maria "B…But…" before he had time to explain, two boys past by on their bikes and yelled at Luke.

"HA LOOK BEN" one of the boys shouted "IF IT ISN'T THE LITTLE WIMP WHO'S SMARTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE.!" Sarah Jane felt her blood run cold as she held Luke close to her. Then the other boy shouted

"AWW CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM YOUR MUMMY!" They both laughed and rode away, Sarah Jane went to say something to Luke but he ran into the house with a few tears in his eyes. Maria and Alan saw this and shouted back at the boys.

"You're just annoyed because you're a bunch of thickos!" Maria shouted, it wasn't exactly what Alan was going to say, but it was something like that. Sarah Jane smiled gratefully at the two then went inside to see to Luke. She found him crying in his room, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Luke…?" She paused and could know hear how much he was crying. So she sat on the bed next to him and put an arm round his shoulder. "Luke what happened at school that those boys would shout things like that at you." Luke tried to answer between sobs.

"We… H…Had a… test…to…today" Luke tried to say, Sarah Jane hugged her son close so that he could finish " I…got all… the… que…questions…right a…and…everyone…thought th…that I'd …cheated , a…and called. Me n…names." Sarah Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luke continued to cry in her arms and even though, she tried to calm him down, she felt herself crying too. How could anyone be so horrible to a boy who's only a few days old?


	5. Real friends

Real friends

After a short while, Maria came up to find Sarah Jane and Luke, just as she was round the corner, Sarah Jane came out from Luke's room closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Maria asked putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah shook her head.

"I…I'm not sure, yes he's calmed down, I told him to try and get some rest." Maria looked at Sarah Jane.

"I think you probably need some rest too, you seem really distressed about this whole situation," Maria spoke in a calm sort of voice "I mean, things like this happen all the time."

"But it's different in Luke's situation, this is all so new to him, I just…" she paused "I Just don't know what to do." She tried to hold the tears in, but it was hard.

"It's ok, you go and lie down, me, Dad and Clyde have sorted out the bullies." Sarah Jane looked puzzled.

"Clyde?" Maria smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, Clyde's one of our friends." Sarah Jane smiled when Maria mentioned the word, our.

"Does that mean he's Luke's friend to?" Maria nodded

"Yep, he hangs around with us and looks out for Luke; I think it's mostly because Luke avoided Clyde from getting into trouble from Mr Angelic." Sarah Jane blinked for a second then asked "how?" Maria explained

"Clyde started today as well; he'd been "moved" from his old school as he says, basically he was caught talking about how bad the teachers hair looked today, because it looked worse than king Kong's!" Sarah Jane laughed slightly but asked Maria to continue

"So anyway" she began again "Mr angelic caught him and was ready to absolutely kill him, and I can tell you, he looked really scared when Sir went right over him with a stern look on his tanned face. I thought he was a goner till Luke went and said to the teacher, that Clyde was trying to be social in his new school and should get in trouble for wanting to make friends, especially on his first day." Sarah Jane was quite proud of Luke, and from the sound of that teacher, he was quite brave too.


	6. New teammate

New teammate

It was about 5 o clock when Luke came out of his room again. Sarah Jane immediately went to hug him.

"Luke, how are you sweetheart." She said softly while still holding her son.

"I…I'm OK mum." He said a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Sarah Jane!" she corrected. Luke nodded, though he did want to call her mum, he would call her what she preferred.

"Has Maria gone" asked Luke, looking around realising it was just him and Sarah Jane. She looked around in sudden thought; it looked like Maria had been pulled for her tea. Sarah smiled,

"Don't worry, she'll be back," Luke smiled at her.

"I heard you made a new friend today," Luke nodded "that's wonderful, and by the sounds of your teacher, you were quite brave." Luke gave a small laugh and hugged his mum again. Sarah Jane could get used to this. Then something popped in her mind.

"But don't forget Luke, he can't know about any of what we do, I'd rather not have any other kids on the scene here." Luke just stared at her then his expression changed.

"Oh please don't tell me you've told him." Luke shook his head, she was slightly relieved.

"But…" she looked slightly stern at him

"But?"

"There were strange things going on around school." She looked intrigued. "Like, there were a lot of bad smells, the teacher kept making noises that Maria called farting, and everything just seemed weird." Sarah looked at her son then thought to herself "_those details remind me of a certain alien" _she then had a bright spark in her head.

"Let's go back to school" she suddenly blurted out, Luke looked astonished at her sudden reaction, but, nodded his head and followed her out the door. They called for Maria on the way. She lied to her Dad and said that Sarah Jane was taking her into town for some burgers, (of course if given the chance she probably would have gone and got some anyway, her dad's cooking was atrocious!) anyway… they all tumbled into the car and headed off to Park Vale school.

When they got there, as expected, the doors were locked; luckily Sarah Jane _never _leaves home without her sonic screwdriver. When they got into school, it was all empty, until they heard a voice.

"Hey!!! Get lost, I've got LINX and I'm not afraid to use it!" the voice yelled, it was coming closer.

"Was that…?" Maria started, until she saw the figure she thought it to be at the top of the stairs

"CLYDE!" Both Maria and Luke yelled at seeing the boy who they had managed to befriend so quickly. They all saw Clyde sprinting down the stairs and running into the trio.

"What are you guys doing here?" he squealed while gasping for breath, Luke was quick to answer.

"What are we doing here, what about you, it's after school hours?" Clyde looked at the boy then replied looking at all of them.

"Well, first I had a detention with, Mr-Fart-A-Lot" also known as the new teacher " about eating in class, then I had to go and get my bag of chips from the courtyard, after teach had gone and chucked it out!" Clyde continued on for about another 5 minutes "…and then, teach opens something like a zip in his head, and out plops this green monster, with claws and everything. Am I the only one here who thinks school's getting to our heads." Luke and Maria stifled a laugh at Clyde's sudden outburst of his last hour and a half here. But Sarah Jane stiffened in shock.

"Excuse me…Clyde….I mean, did you say that the teacher unzipped into a green monster?" she asked cautiously in case she had been hearing things. Clyde nodded

"Like something out of them scary movies." Sarah Jane smiled

"It was probably just your imagination Clyde." She smiled at him. He looked at her, not really smiling but, staring with disbelief.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway you never mentioned what you lot were doing back here." He looked to Sarah Jane "and who's she?" they looked and turned to each other, Sarah Jane was about to tell him, as there was no other way out. Then they heard a squeal coming from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy, look there he is, and he has friends" Sarah Jane recognised the alien at the top of the staircase.

"Alright, that's t. Let the hunt begin!" the taller alien called. Sarah Jane recognised them both now. They were slitheen!


	7. the truth comes out

The truth comes out

"Oh my god!" Clyde yelled "What are those things" they'd got outside easy enough and were all trying to file into the care. Sarah Jane was silently scowling to herself

"_Typical, I might have avoided someone else, but NO the slitheen just had to make me think of a really good excuse as to why we didn't completely freak out when aliens in green suits were running round the school, maybe he's a bit like Kelsey and will…" _she was cut of her mind wander by Luke alerting her to get into the car.

"This cars a bit small." Clyde commented. Maria gave him a light nudge.

"Well, it's either that or you can run away from those things yourself!" Clyde couldn't really be bothered to argue and just got in the car.

"_Well I tried to get him off the scent, Ah well" _Maria thought as she got in the car next to Luke.

They'd eventually got away from the slitheen, but about five minutes into the car ride, Clyde finally got the hint that, he was in a car with two people he'd just met today and a woman he didn't even know.

"Hold up a sec!" he suddenly blurted out, after just realising that they'd reached a rather large looking house. The others turned to him.

"Alright but make this quick" Sarah harshly replied.

"We've just been chased by freaky aliens, IN SCHOOL! And you lot aren't even freaking out!" Maria turned to look at Sarah Jane, giving her a 'we have to tell him' look. Sarah reluctantly nodded her head and Maria grabbed his hand and followed Sarah Jane and Luke upstairs.

"WOW!" was the first words that left Clyde's mouth after Maria had explained everything to them. Sarah Jane had a moment of Déjà vu hearing those words. She smiled as she remembered the looks on Kelsey Maria and Luke when they stepped into the attic and saw everything. Luke was speechless; Maria just stood mouth wide open at all the alien things. Kelsey responded with, I quote "Oh my Flippin heck!" Sarah Jane gave a little chuckle then put on her serious face again as she tried to figure out what she would do about our little alien friends.

"Mr Smith I need you" she called to the computer. Clyde stepped back, scratch that, he jumped back after seeing the smoke pouring from the wall and the automatic, familiar fanfare playing along. To finally showing a huge super computer in the way of the fireplace.

"O…Oh my God, is…Is that a... A SUPERCOMUTER!" Clyde yelled from the back of the small attic.

"Yep" Luke responded "this is Mr Smith, he's a super computer!" Clyde couldn't reply, he was too jammed in thought. He quickly scrubbed his eyes furiously,

"Right then, let's get started" Sarah Jane suddenly perked up. Still annoyed at the new school friend for having been involved

"I'm dreaming, come on, this CAN'T be real, I am so dreaming." Maria smirked at this and pinched him on the Arm. He gave a yelp in surprise

"You're not dreaming, don't worry." She looked at him and he huffed away from her. She laughed ad turned to Sarah Jane, who was definitely trying to stifle a laugh.

"Alright well let's get this sorted," she perked up and went to sit over next to Luke. Who she had only recently noticed looked slightly upset. She put a hand on his shoulder "Luke, are you alright sweetheart?" she turned to her.

"That… That Slitheen thing, he sounded an awful lot my science teacher Mr Jeffrey." He said, Clyde perked up from behind them.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it did sound strangely like that guy, not too mention he smelt like him too!" Maria stifled a laugh, but Luke looked even more nervous than before realising that Clyde thought it too.

"Well, in Science club, Mr Jeffry and this other boy; Carl I think they just stood and watched." Sarah Jane listened in to this.

"Watched what" she asked

"Mr Jeffrey had asked us to put right a calculation, except it was such an easy mistake to make, and it was the only thing we did, no practical science, or textbook work, just that one formula. It seemed a little bit off." Sarah Jane was a little bit curious but gave a small laugh.

"He probably wasn't expecting you to finish it as quickly." He returned her with a small smile, but asked her all the same

"I guess. Mum, could I please check something with Mr Smith please?" he turned to her with a solemn look in his eyes, she nodded and he went over to the computer and recited the formula he had gave the teacher (if anyone is so helpful as to tell me what exactly it was, will be loved for like 4eva!) meanwhile Sarah Jane listened in trying to think what on earth this formula could be used for. Luke finally finished.

"Man, how'd you remember all that?" Clyde suddenly piped up, staring gob-smacked at the boy genius.

"Well…err… I remember a lot of things, it kinda helps the fact that I have the memory of 10 000 people." Luke stammered and looked at Clyde.

"I am _not going _to even ask why that is, or what you mean by the memory of 10 000 people, I've heard too many weird things today" They all laughed at him as he pulled a face. Then Mr Smith finished researching the code…!

DUN DUN DUN CLIFFIE, GEUSS YOU PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE


	8. guilt

Guilt

Everyone turned to the computer, Luke more forcefully than everyone else.

"According to my analysis," the computer bellowed "Luke's description of the formula indicates that it is too be used to generate a large supply of energy. Sarah Jane looked puzzled

'What would they want with Energy' she thought.

"What would they want with energy "Maria voiced for her "Do they eat it or something?" Clyde slapped his face with his hand.

"How the heck could you eat energy?" he squealed. Maria gave him a hacky look.

"Well, let's see you come up with a god idea then" she retorted. Sarah was beginning to grow sick of the two bickering behind her and raised her voice.

"Will you two stop bickering and let me think!" she scolded. The two hung their heads in shame

"Sorry Sarah Jane" They apologised, she gave them a solemn look then turned to Luke. Who had suddenly paled.

"Luke?" He turned at the sound of her voice, His face now deathly white.

"S…Sarah Jane, that amount of energy, it's enough t…to drain the sun. THAT was their plan all along. And…and I've…helped them do it." He looked on the verge of tears "The day he was born helped save the world. Now I've helped to destroy it.


	9. Determination

Determination

Sarah Jane walked over to Luke and put an arm round his shoulder. "It's Ok Luke, she soothed "Anyone could have made a mistake like that and you shouldn't have to listen to anyone who says otherwise." Luke looked at her and gave a flash of a smile. Clyde folded his arms.

"Well, better keep my gob shut then1" he retorted. Maria gave him a smack. "What, I mean it, I'd have a hard enough time remembering what it was what he said, never mind be able to write it down just by knowledge." Luke hung his head again, and took a deep breath.

"No, he's right, but we've still got to stop them!" he vowed. The kids nodded their heads and left the room to get some things. While Sarah stayed behind and watched the three kids in awe.

"At least they sort of accept Luke for who he is, but Clyde doesn't even know the truth what might he think then." She pondered on whether or not to tell him that one of his friends was grown by aliens. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Luke calling her to hurry up.

….

"Sarah Jane, come on!" Luke called; as soon as he heard her footsteps headed downstairs he got ready to open the door, trying to balance his and Sarah's plastic squeezies in one hand. But Clyde put a hand up in front of the door.

"Why do you call her Sarah Jane, I thought she was your mum?" he asked

"She is, she's just … not comfortable with it, and I'm adopted anyway, why I should call her mum?" he asked. Clyde smiled and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Listen mate, I could just see it, whenever we say Sarah Jane, she's fine with it, but I mean, my parents, they split up and dad's got a girlfriend, unless they got married It wouldn't feel right calling her mum, so I just stick with Claire, But Sarah Jane's your mum because you're her son, and your family so believe me when I say this. She probably does want you to call her mum, it'll just take some getting used to for her, Right?" he asked, Luke nodded his head and smiled.

"Wow Clyde." Maria perked up. "You really know how to make a great speech, but didn't we have a little alien problem to deal with" she complimented, blatantly pointing out the fact that both boys had forgotten about the slitheen. Both of them blushed then burst out laughing, then headed for the kitchen. What none of them noticed was Sarah Jane stood at the top of the stairs, with a lone tear rolling down her cheek, with one thought on her mind.

"Clyde's right."


	10. what it feels like to be a hero

They knew the car wouldn't starts because of the power cut, so they didn't waste time testing it. Whilst running down Bannerman road a strange thing happened. Maria perked up.

"Why's it getting darker?" She looked at her watch (that worked) "It's only 4 o clock." She commented. Sarah Jane looked at her then Luke tapped her on the shoulder.

"Look, up there. It's the sun it's turning blue. It's already happening we might not have much time left." He panicked. Sarah smiled at him.

"Luke don't worry. We'll stop them, just like we stopped the Bane." Luke smiled but cringed at the mention of his former makers. Before they knew it they had reached the school.

"That was quick" Clyde said. "_I swear she used a teleporter. Well wouldn't freak me out more than everything else" _he thought. Sarah pressed on the door, rather confused to find it wasn't locked. But then Luke reminded her that they were most likely expecting them to come back. All of a sudden, within a few minutes of entering the building, a rather large slitheen; probably much larger than the ones they saw before, was approaching them. Saying something about how pathetic humans were, and such and such. Although no one was listening. Sarah grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to the side, motioning for the two other teens two follow. They managed to get so far, but the slitheen had finished his rant and had noticed the teens slipping away. However, he was too slow to catch Sarah Jane and Luke. They ran as far as they could while the two teens held off the slitheen. They eventually reached a dead end, Luke whimpered slightly and leaned on the wall, Sarah was just about to put a hand on her son's shoulder but a side in the wall opened.

"_What on earth" _Sarah Jane thought, but she didn't have enough time to think about it as Luke dragged her in just trying to follow his instincts. Unfortunately they didn't help out much as they were grabbed by too chubby humans. Luke looked around at the one that had him and too his shock, realised it to be the cleaner from his school, although he didn't recognise the one that had Sarah Jane, he had a feeling they were all very wide for a reason. Sarah looked at Luke and gave a quiet sigh; she didn't need to see the scared pants coming off him to know he was frightened.

"Luke." She gently called, hoping to get his attention without attracting the other people in the room. He solely lifted his head, which she could now see in his eyes that he was close to tears "Luke it's alright, we'll get out of this, I promise." He gave a small nod and she proceeded to get the gears in her head working for a plan. While Luke did the same, just Sarah didn't realise it. Suddenly the slitheen spoke up.

"My dearest friends" he spoke into the microphone "let us rejoice, soon we shall power over all the earth and rejoice our victory on the safety of Raxicorricophalipatorious whilst this _mighty _planet falls at our hands!" Screeching of happiness was heard down the microphone and the slitheen proceeded to continue. "Now we have captured the Smith woman and her brat, nothing can stop us." He turned to Luke "and thanks to her stupid son, we have the formula, he's destroyed his own planet!" he cackled. Sarah Jane turned to Luke, but instead of seeing a frightened boy, she saw determination in Luke's face, what was he thinking. All of a sudden, Luke cried out.

"I didn't!" everyone in the room turned to him. "I thought I did, but it's wrong, you didn't tell me you were going to steal the energy from the sun, theirs enough energy, but because of the previous power cut, you've weakened the machine, it'll explode with that much energy." Everyone in the room froze at Luke's words. Just then the machine started making strange noises


	11. MUM!

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Sarah Jane - that's BBC's business - and the little suprise at the bottom belongs to someone else too. I only own a proportion of the plotline :)**_

_The whole room was frozen; nobody dared to move after hearing Luke cry out. Sarah Jane looked at her son in pride, Luke had a plan, and while she didn't know what it was she had a feeling she knew what he was up to._

_"__But this...this wasn't in the plan, this shouldn't be happening, where's Klork (I'm going to make up names here because I have no idea of all the names) He'll be able to fix it." The slitheen glared at Luke desperately trying to prove him wrong. Just then two gunk covered teens arrived through the doors. _

_"__Ha!" Clyde yelled "Not so strong when we're armed with vinegar are you now!" He asked all the slitheen. To prove it he held up the Plastic squeezy. The other slitheens looked in horror at what they were covered in._

_"__K..Klork?" One of the slitheens stuttered. Clyde both smirked and blanched whilst indicating to his clothes._

_"__Oh you know that Headmaster bloke, yeah lousy head teacher, wouldn't stop farting, bad sense of humour... one of yours was he?" Clyde mocked. The others cowered in terror as the boy had a grin on his face. Luke took the moment to pounce. He stood on the Slitheen behind him's foot and leapt to wards the machine. Sarah Jane gasped seeing all the materials and sparks flying round her sons head._

_"__Luke be careful" she shouted. Unfortunately her warning alerted the others._

_"__Seize him!" The leader Bronst shouted. Luke felt a rush fly through him. But he kept his head on the goal. The dismantling wire was close by, but both Luke and Sarah Jane were aware that it wouldn't snap with just Luke's hands. Then Luke had an instant brainwave._

_"__MUM!" He exclaimed, "The lipstick!" Sarah Jane instantly put her hand in her pocket and reached for her sonic lipstick, praying and hoping that Luke was a good catch she threw it up in the air to him, everything seemed to stop for a moment as it flew through the air. Clyde and Maria kept a firm hold on their plastic squeezies keeping an eye out for any sudden moves and the other slitheens watched in anticipation. Luke gave a sudden jump and managed to catch the lipstick._

_"Go Luke, GO!" Sarah Jane cried. Luke obliged and headed straight for the machine keeping a firm grip on the lipstick as he did. Suddenly a slitheens grabbed him from behind._

_"No!" he yelled "Let go!" he was so close._

_"Oy!" Luke heard a shout from Clyde. Both Luke and the Slitheen turned just as Clyde pulled the trigger on the plastic squeezie causing a burst of liquid to hit the Slitheen. In panic, the creature let go of Luke in a desperate effort to wipe the substance of its skin._

_"Hold on a moment!" It spoke. "This isn't burning." The Slitheen sniffed it's hand and gasped "This is nothing but common human drink - WATER!" But by the time it had realised the deception Luke had already reached the wire and, using the sonic lipstick, the teen sliced through the wire causing sparks to fly all around. As the slitheens panicked, both Luke and Sarah Jane made a desperate dash towards Clyde and Maria and consequently the exit. But before they could make their getaway, Sarah Jane's arm was grasped by a wet, scaly claw._

_"Oh I don't think so Miss Smith" The female Slitheen growled "If we go down now, then you and your brats are coming down with us." Sarah Jane desperately reached for her lipstick before realising Luke still had it. Shaking in fear slightly she drastically tried to think of a plan. But she was fortunately saved when a spark of electricity caught a hold of the Slitheen and she exploded in a hole of gloop. Sarah Jane took her opportunity and followed the teens out of the exit. _

_"Did we get away?" Maria asked breathing heavily. The four looked towards the door as it slid shut. They waited for a few more moments to see if there was any activity but it remained silent... save for the loud explosion that followed behind the door. The gang jumped Luke madly handing over Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick and Sarah Jane struggling to grip it tightly. When she eventually had it she aimed it at the door, cautious of anymore strange things happening. But when it was clear there were no added extras she lowered it and put her arms round the three teens._

_"Are you all alright?" She asked fearfully. They all nodded and Maria looked back to the door._

_"I Think I saw one or two escape whilst we were in there, what do we do if they attack again?" She noted._

_"Well-"_

_"And what about all the missing teachers and Carl disappearing isn't someone gonna notice tomorrow?" Clyde inputted._

_"Yes but - _

_"The door could be opened by anyone, what's a student going to say when they see a secret room?" Luke pointed out._

_"IF YOU LET ME SPEAK!" Sarah cried and the three were silenced. "Right then; Maria, if they do attack again we'll be ready and we can worry about that if it happens, Clyde, I'm sure you could spread round a rumour about the teachers being sent off to a "Fat camp" of sorts, You're a smart boy and I'm confident you'll think of something" Clyde blushed at the praise from a woman he'd only just met "Now Luke, about the door, I have some... 'friends' you could say from UNIT who would be more than willing to sort the issue out by morning." Clyde looked to say something but Sarah Jane beat him to it. "I'm not going to go into details Clyde, but UNIT is a government organisation that deals with anything which may be a threat. Similarly to the army but they specifically look for things from outer space." the teen seemed satisfied and mumbled under his breath something about joining UNIT. Sarah gave a small laugh and led the teens outside._

_**SARAH JANE-LUKE-MARIA-CLYDE-MR SMITH- SARAH JANE-LUKE-MARIA-CLYDE-MR SMITH- SARAH JANE-LUKE-MARIA-CLYDE-MR SMITH- SARAH JANE-LUKE-MARIA-CLYDE-MR SMITH -SARAH JANE-LUKE-MARIA**_

_Walking home the teens were full of stories. Maria and Luke told Clyde about Luke's birth, and while it was strange, Clyde was genuinely interested and vowed to stick up for Luke at school if anyone bothered him. Luke returned the favour saying he would help Clyde with any of his studies he asked. Maria shook her head amusedly at the two boys but internally smiling, she was happy Luke had another friend. Sarah Jane walked quickly up to the trio, gripping her phone in her hand._

_"Well that's all sorted, UNIT are investigating the hidden room and should have it demolished before school tomorrow. And they're also convincing the school board to hire new facilitators, also making their memories blank of anything of the past few days." She flipped her phone shut "So now that's finished who fancies a cuppa?" But before anyone had a chance to reply they were interrupted by a shrill voice_

_"Maria! Oh my god, where have you been, I was so worried!" Maria's mum made her appearance, slowly followed by Alan her dad. "When the power went out and the whole place went dark, neither me nor Alan could get a hold of you!" She cried. Maria held her hands up._

_"Mum calm down it's fine. We were... we were-" _

_"Maria had left her phone in the library at school" Luke butted in "Me and mum were on the way to the shop when we ran into her." Clyde looked at him in shock, wondering how on earth he was able to lie that well. Alan seemed satisfied but Chrissie wasn't convinced._

_"If she was with you and Sally-Anne" she looked at Luke "Then why weren't you driving, the shops aren't within walking distance you know. That and where's your shopping bags?" She sneered pointedly._

_"I would have given her a lift if I could, but my car wouldn't start earlier, and we were out of milk so we desperately needed to go. As for the shopping bags, we didn't need them, the milk fit in Luke's bag just fine." She stated inwardly thanking whoever she could that Luke had a backpack with him. Fortunately Chrissie accepted the excuse and left it there. Alan keen to avoid any more prodding from his ex stepped in._

_"Well now that's over, Maria how about you come in and get some tea, you can go round Sarah Jane's later." Maria groaned but did so, eager to avoid her mum's arguing. The teenager waved to the group and followed her parents into the house. Sarah Jane put her arms round the boys once more and led them to her house._

_"Now how about that tea?" She joked. She went to put her key in the door when she realised it was already unlocked. "What on earth?" She wondered out loud. She pushed open the door, getting her sonic lipstick out as a caution. Motioning for the boys to be quiet she quietly and quickly led them into the house sharply turning round looking for the intruder. Suddenly she heard a whirring nose, which sounded suspiciously like the kettle boiling. But before she had chance to question it. A voice spoke out behind her._

_"Really mum, you still hide your spare key under the plant pot?" A female voice questioned. The trio turned at the voice and they were met with a young woman who neither of the boys recognised but Sarah Jane gave a little smile and then a laugh_

_"Isabelle!"_

_**And I end it there! As for anyone who's wondering about that last little bit I'll explain. A while back whilst I was on a hiatus to focus on exams, one of my reviewers mentioned that the storyline was turning out extremely similar to the original episode. Let me assure everyone that that was not my intention in the slightest. But I found myself at a bit of a crossroads regardless. Then out of the blue I received a PM from **__**Mystic lover of the fairytale. **__** I explained my dilemma as to why I was taking so long, and this writer (not sure of gender yet so if you're reading this sorry ¬_¬) has given me details for an OC they created which I could use. We'll be introduced to her more in later chapters. I don't want to reveal too much yet so you'll find more in later chapters**_

_**I will try and update soon but if you've read some of my recently updated fics I mentioned that I'm focusing on stories that I's begun writing while on Hiatus. This story is the last one to fall in that category. So I can begin writing some of my others, so I may be a bit behind. Tomorrow is results day for my A levels which will tell me if I'm going to Uni or not and I will write on my homepage details about that. Regardless of whether or not I do get in, the updates from September may be considerably longer waiting time because it's a busy time for me. Again I will keep you up to date on that.**_

_**Please R and R once more and once again thanks a bundle to **__**Mystic Lover of the Fairytale **__** :):):):):):):):)**_

_**Krissystvs :)**_


End file.
